


Remember Me

by Saifa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Soriel, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saifa/pseuds/Saifa
Summary: Sans pays a visit to the punny woman behind the door to the ruins, only this is their first time meeting after a reset. They tell each other jokes.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic I wrote after a long hiatus. My writing skills were still rusty. It was a sort of "cheer up" fic for tumblr user sushinfood after he had a bad day. It turned out to have some angst in the end though.
> 
> In this fic, Sans remembers resets.

        The sun hung high in the sky behind a shroud of clouds. The diffused light made the snow in the forest shimmer. Tracks cut through the forest and led deeper into the dense pine. Snow crunched under Sans’ feet as he made his sentry rounds. He scanned the branches and shadows for signs of a human passing through. The silence made his footsteps and all the small sounds of the woods crisp. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he stopped to enjoy the scene. He tilted his head back as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “I get to talk to you for the first time again,” he whispered to himself with a weak smile.

Sans continued. The snow was a blank page where he rewrote his tracks countless times before. Each moment melded with the rest, but this pinpoint in time remained clear and preserved in the frost. He always managed to notice something new along the way, such as how the trees creaked and swayed in the wind or how the bark contrasted against the snow. Even the pine needles remained fresh and green.

The pine transitioned to bare and narrow trees that twisted towards the sky. They stood side by side with branches that knitted together to block out the sun. It wasn’t long until he reached the ruins. Dark weathered stone towered over Sans. Bright red leaves sat scattered in the snow. A larger collection of them lay at the foot of the broad door adorned with decorative columns.

Sans stared at the door thoughtfully and shrugged. “I might as well get my practice in.” He dug his heels into the snow and rocked on them. “What happens to a frog’s car when it breaks down?” He chuckled. “It gets _toad_ away.” Sans grinned. “Knock, knock. Who’s there? Cow says. Cow says who? No silly, a cow says, ‘Mooooo!’” He continued to crack jokes as if he was counting down.

The sky opened with a light shower of snow. It settled on his shoulders and turned his hoodie white. He hung his head in silence and held his breath. Leaves crept outside from under the door. “Knock, knock,” Sans said evenly with bated breath. He listened.

The trees creaked.

“Oh,” a small muffled voice said in surprise. “Who’s there?”

Sans smiled softly and leaned against the door, pressing the side of his head against it. He closed his eyes in relief. “Dishes.”

“Dishes who?” said the voice intrigued.

Sans placed his hand on the door and slid it down its rough surface. “Dishes a very bad joke.”

A giggle knocked against the door until it unfolded into a laugh. To Sans it sounded like a warble of bells and chimes.

“You like that one, huh? Well, I’ve got more.” Sans cleared his throat.  Like the footprints he rewrote in the snow, he too lived this moment through constant revisions. “Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?” The voice said, desperately trying to suppress a chuckle.

“Luke!”

“Luke who?”

“Luke through the keyhole and you can see!”

The same chime-like laugh pressed against the door. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Sans’ shoulders relaxed. He pressed his back to the door and slowly slid down into the snow. Tears brimmed at his eyes and rolled down his face as he smiled to himself. “I found you again,” he said in an almost broken voice.

“What’s that, dear?”

Sans snapped his attention back. He smiled nervously as he stuttered. “O-oh, I said I was going to look for my missing watch, but I could never find the time.” He hugged his knees to his chest and rested the back of his skull against the door. Relief washed over him as he listened to the laugh.

“I’ve got one for you,” the voice said brightly. “Knock, knock.”

Sans beamed softly. “Who’s there?”

“Old lady.”

“Old lady who?”

The voice could barely stifle a giggle. “Oh! I did not know you could yodel.”

Sans laughed softly. It sounded fragile as it broke into the air.

“Oh, dear, did I tell a bad one?”

He wiped tears from his eyes and his smile was filled with melancholy. “No, I love that joke. It’s one of my favorites.” He inhaled deeply and slowly let it escape. “I once knew someone who told that joke to me. It was a long time ago, but it always cheers me up.”

“I’m so sorry if I reminded you of something painful.”

Sans buried his face in his arms and his sleeves soaked up his tears. “No, don’t worry about it. It’s something wonderful. _She’s_ wonderful.” His voice cracked and he let out a shuddering breath to calm himself down. “Words can’t describe what she meant to me. I’m hoping we’ll meet again someday.”

Sans felt a thump against the door behind him. He heard fabric slide against the wood. “I’m sure you’ll see each other again, dear. She sounds lovely,” the voice hummed thoughtfully.

Sans clenched his teeth together and winced. His fingers dug into his legs.

“Don’t you worry. Whatever happened to separate you two, I’m certain she cares about you greatly.”

“Yeah…” he mumbled. “You’re probably right.” He rolled his head to the side. His hand gripped the leaves and they crinkled in his grasp. His tears fell on them and he forced out a sigh. “Wow, it’s gotten serious here, hasn’t it? Sorry about that.” He coughed and forced a smile. “Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?” The voice’s tone wore a faint shroud of concern.

“Lettuce.”

“Lettuce who?”

“Lettuce in, it’s cold out here.”

The voice’s worry evaporated as it burst with laughter. “Oh, I wish I could, but I can’t.”

Sans could hear the smile in her voice. “Don’t worry. I understand.”

“To make up for it, I have another joke for you. I think you’ll like it. Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Avenue.”

“Avenue who?”

“Avenue knocked on this door before?”

Sans froze. His smile became stiff and shattered in his hands. His fragile laugh broke the air and a small pained moan seeped through the cracks.

“I-I’m sorry. Was that another joke your friend told?”

Sans quickly gathered himself. “Not exactly… But I’m sure she would have loved it.”

“Perhaps I should stop-”

“No, keep talking. Your jokes are the best.” Sans hugged himself tightly. The air became colder as a gust ripped and howled through the trees. He forced another smile and turned his head to face the sky. “I’ve got another. But I have to ask...will you remember me?”

“Of course, dear! You’ve made me happier in a single day than I have felt in years.”

“Alright then. Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Hey, you didn’t remember me!”

The same laughter bounced against the walls and knocked on the door.

Sans hugged his knees and rested his skull on them. His fist tightened, still clutching the leaves.

“I promise I’ll always remember you now.”


End file.
